


Fake ID

by dreamwalking78



Series: Haught Mess Universe [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finally, Is that a kink or aesthetic?, Nicole's birthday, SMUT WARNING IN FULL EFFECT, Sequins and rhinestones kink, Sex on the bar, either way, fake id line dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: As Nicole's birthday approaches, Waverly prepares a show stopping number.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Haught Mess Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060334
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	Fake ID

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me looking for a version of line dancing I grew up with to show FaithSky. I found a video of a line dance competition routine to the Big and Rich song "Fake ID." My brain went into overdrive. I knew I had to write it for Haught Mess. I just didn't know exactly what the story would be...until I pictured the first girl in the video as Waverly. Then it hit me. Happy Birthday Nicole Haught!!! It's a day early, but that's so my friends in different time zones have it for the right day. Yes, sex on the bar for these two is overdue. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in the video, you can find it on my Twitter and Tumblr. Or you can find it [here](https://youtu.be/zdi8yqDWmCk)
> 
> If anyone follows fic bot on Twitter, the black Stetson and just a pair of jeans tweet from this morning was a coincidence...either that or FaithSky fed it my story. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the beta work, being my bouncing board, and in general putting up with my shenanigans. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

It started innocently, as does most things. Rosita had found the new version of Footloose late one night while half asleep. When they hit the line dancing scene, apparently she had laughed at how rigid the dancers were. Then she went back and watched it again. And again. And again.    
  
The next morning, Nicole and Waverly came into the bar to hear Big and Rich blaring across the speakers. They both turned to the bar where Rosita was covered in a sheen of sweat, no doubt having practiced for at least an hour before they arrived. Immediately, Waverly was pulled on top of the bar. Rosita needed a second person to bounce things off of and see how it looked for herself. Nicole simply smiled, shook her head, and waved as she continued through the bar into the office.    
  
It took two hours of reworking the dance to fit on top of the bar and add that special swagger that is legendary to Haught Mess. The rigid was there, but it flowed differently. A little more sway in the hips. A lot more shaking of any asset facing the crowd. A lot of stomping on the bar that no doubt would leave the sound reverberating in patron’s mind.    
  
A few weeks back, Chrissy made the mistake of showing a video of her at an early age line dancing to Shania Twain. It wasn’t a mistake at first. Everyone agreed it was incredibly adorable with her perm bigger than her head and the matching pink cowboy boots and hat. For Hurricane, it was only a mistake when Rosita was forming the idea of this dance. Hurricane was going to be the center of attention since she obviously had a history with that form of dance. She had no more walked in the door before Rosita was yelling from the bar to grab her boots and get up there with them. There was a reason she won Line Dancing Teeny Queenie 2001.   
  
It didn’t take long at all for her to learn the moves bringing her signature smile with her. The same grin they had noticed in the video. It was another dance. One that was brought on by another sleepless night for Rosita. Not much different than any other bar dance had begun. Except for one little detail about this dance…   
  
Nicole was always out and about in the bar whether slinging drinks or general public relations with some of the regulars. Most of the numbers, even the one that the bar was named after, couldn’t hold her attention very long. She’d always look up and make eye contact if Waverly was dancing. A brief moment of that’s my fiance. Damn am I lucky. Then she’d return to the conversation at hand or mixing of drinks. Whichever the night required.    
  
The first time the dance was performed, Waverly noticed Nicole against the back wall of the bar watching just like she had the first time Timber had ever been performed on the bar. It wasn’t unusual for her to stand back there watching the dance, making sure it hit the same way it did during rehearsal. This time something different flashed across Nicole’s face as they worked their way through the routine. Something Waverly confirmed that night when they returned home. 

Nicole begged her to stay in the flannel shirt and hat. Waverly lost count of how many times she orgasmed that night. So many ways that Nicole was determined to have her saying her name. She was insatiable. They both collapsed into the warmth of the bed, Nicole wrapping herself closely around Waverly who snuggled down beside her.    
  
Maybe it was a fluke. Except, it wasn’t. The next time Waverly watched as Nicole came to a complete halt in her conversation when the opening beats of the song started. She noticed her tongue dart out and wet her lip as her eyes locked to Waverly’s before scanning on down. She only broke eye contact when someone called her name. She then waved to regulars and immediately refocused on Waverly. There was something about that dance that had Nicole’s undivided attention. Something that had her ravenous afterwards. Something, Waverly took great pleasure in doing to her fiance. Something that gave her an idea. 

\----------------------------------------------------   
  
“So everything is in the bag right?” Waverly’s whispered words were rushed out as her eyes darted across the room to make sure none of the other Messes could hear them and especially making sure Nicole wasn’t around. 

  
“Yep.” Rosita replied. “Everything you will need to seduce Rojo tonight is there. Including that sexy little red sequin bra you had me add rhinestones to.”   
  
“Shh..” Waverly’s widened. “I don’t need anyone else finding out. It’s supposed to be all business out there. And it’s not just a seduction. It’s her birthday.”    
  
Rosita’s smirk only widened. “Yeah it was real professional what you two did in the ‘business’ office last week. I’d say wish her a happy birthday for me, but I really don’t need my name being brought up in the middle of your little fantasy.”    
  
Waverly simply grumbled. She had spotted the bra online and knew immediately how to give a certain bar owner a birthday she would not forget. As she started to take her place behind the bar to sling drinks for the night, Jeremy pulled her to the side.    
  
“Okay it’s set up. Literally all you have to say is Happy Birthday Nicole and the song will start to play. I’ve also taken it off tonight’s rotation. Just please keep your word and do not tell why you had me set this up.”    
  
Jeremy made a disgusted face as his mind raced to the different ideas that all left him wishing he wasn’t good with mental images. Waverly laughed, blushing slightly. “Deal.”   
  
“One other thing, Doc said he’ll lock the place up for you. Just…”   
  
Jeremy visibly shuddered, while Waverly felt her excitement ramp up. She had been plotting this ever since she realized that was the only dance number that left Nicole unable to function. It was time to turn up the heat, but for now, there were thirsty patrons needing to be served and one oblivious redhead had just stepped behind the bar to help out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Waves, are you not done yet?”    
  
Nicole called out from the middle of the bar. It had been a long night, but it was good for business. Waverly had watched her finish up restocking the bar, so sure those shoulders would need to be rubbed later as they had to make several supply room runs during the course of the night. She noticed Nicole move her head to the side cracking her neck. She dared not step out of the dressing room just yet, keeping the door open just a crack.    
  
Finally, Nicole settled down into a chair facing the bar, her phone on the table as she scrolled through it, no doubt tagging pics of the bar for promotions. Waverly opened the door allowing it to actually squeak and let Nicole know she was close. She softly ran her fingers across Nicole’s shoulder smirking at the sigh and light moan that escaped when those same fingers carded up into red locks of hair. Nicole barely glanced over her shoulder and by the lack of reaction, Waverly knew instantly she had not fully taken in what she was wearing. Instead she had dropped her phone to the table and sighed.

“Ready baby?” 

Waverly waited, knowing that her silence would cause Nicole to finally shift in her seat. When she did, Waverly found herself struggling to hold back a laugh at the comical reaction. She watched as Nicole’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping open as she started at her navel where the shirt was tied and worked her way up to the red sequin bra. There she could hear the gulp that was taken as her eyes locked onto the overflowing cups. A crimson blush crept across her cheeks. The hunger that crossed Nicole’s face was beyond evident. If Waverly knew her fiancée, she had already soaked any form of underwear she might be wearing. Waverly found herself fighting the urge to straddle her right there, her own desires being flamed by Nicole’s for her. She leaned down, her lips barely brushing against Nicole’s ear, as her breasts lined up perfectly to Nicole’s line of vision.

  
“The question is...are you ready baby?”    
  
Waverly had intentionally let her voice drop knowing what that pitch would do to Nicole. She then walked away swaying her hips as she walked on top of the bar. She was grateful the jeans she had on had some give to them, though looking in the mirror earlier, you would’ve swore they were painted on her body. As she took her place on the center of the bar, she looked back at Nicole who was still shell shocked. Her eyes danced with the images that were undoubtedly playing in her mind. Waverly couldn’t help the confidence she already felt from that alone. The way Nicole always looked at her, as if she was the only girl in the world that would ever matter, tended to do that. The lust was coated in a love that was unparalleled to anything Waverly had felt before.   
  
“You think I haven’t noticed that there’s a certain dance that will stop you in your tracks? I’ve watched your train of thought completely derail every single time the song comes on. Every. Single. Time. Tonight, I’m giving you that little fantasy. Happy Birthday Nicole.”   
  
With that the speakers roared to life with the sound of dobro twanging. Waverly could see instantly Nicole knew what song was about to play. She watched as the redhead sat forward in her chair, a smirk crossing her face as her eyes locked onto Waverly.   
  
Waverly started it the same way they always started the dance, clapping while starting the typical line dance moves. Her red boots hit the bar in perfect time with the music. With Rosita’s help she had found the perfect way to make her breasts bounce a little higher and almost out of the bra each time her boot hit the oak top bar. As the first verse started to lead into the chorus she noted how Nicole was literally on the edge of her seat, her eyes sparkling with wonder and lust.    
  
As she turned prepping for the chorus, Waverly untied the front of the shirt letting it flow around her circling with each turn and exposing just a tad bit more skin. Just enough to notice Nicole’s fully blown pupils locked onto her. She made sure each sway of her hips was just a little more purposeful than the last as she worked her way through the chorus and into the second verse. At this point, she watched as Nicole began jumping chairs to get closer to the bar. Once she was finally in what could be considered the front row, she fell back against the wooden chair, her legs squeezed together no doubt looking for some form of relief.    
  
Waverly was finding it harder and harder to not end the dance right then and take Nicole. She knew she had to get to the bridge before the final chorus. She had to get that part perfect. As the musical break began to end, Waverly sunk down, sitting on the bar, her body slowly sliding down the front as her breasts rolled into view, she could hear Nicole’s whimper.    
  
She slowly stalked forward watching as Nicole sat upright. She had definitely stunned her to silence and left her unable to move. Waverly moved until she was straddling Nicole, just above her lap. As the quieter chorus began, she rolled her shoulders slowly slipping the flannel shirt down. First barely off her shoulders. Then it slipped further down her back hanging off her forearms until she ripped it from her body and threw it across the bar. She grabbed the black hat from on top of Nicole’s bag donning it as she smiled and winked at Nicole grinding down onto her fiance’s lap leaning in to whisper the words “You’ve got what I need.”    
  
There was no missing that moan and Nicole’s hands landing on her hips. Waverly jumped up and back at the touch waving her finger and tsking at Nicole for touching. She finished the dance in her red bra, Nicole’s black hat, and those painted on jeans. She had wondered in all the time spent watching her ass if Nicole had noticed nothing was underneath the denim fabric. When the song ended, Waverly walked forward straddling Nicole once again before plucking the cowboy hat from her own head and onto Nicole’s. Her fingers trailed down Nicole’s face as her lips danced dangerously close to eliminating that pesky gap between hers and Nicole’s.   
  
“Happy Birthday Baby” 

It was whispered, but as soon as the words were finished, Waverly connected her lips to Nicole’s. It started sweet and slow, but was quickly turned into a clash of lips and teeth, both parties hands running wildly over each other trying to get closer. Waverly felt Nicole’s hands reach under her ass getting a firm grip as she wrapped her denim clad legs around Nicole’s torso. 

Nicole carried her back to the bar before placing her up on it. Nicole quickly hopped onto the bar with Waverly pushing her back against the wooden surface. Waverly couldn’t help the way her hips bucked up against Nicole as those lips explored the most sensitive parts of her exposed body. Nor could she help the moans that seemed to echo off the tin covered walls of the bar and bounce back to them. Nicole’s teeth sunk into her side until a bruise formed. A small thing that could easily be covered, yet they both knew was there.    
  
Waverly watched Nicole pause, her eyes relaying her desire to take her right there. She waited, her own pussy twinging at the thoughts of what Nicole was about to do. She looked up as the light laughter started to increase. Nicole pressed her lips into Waverly’s pulse point sucking lightly on the skin there before releasing. Her teeth tugged on her earlobe as she whispered. “I’m canceling our dinner plans for tomorrow. I’d rather eat the spread offered on the bar tonight.”   
  
Waverly’s eyes widened at the sentiment, but found herself more than willing to agree to this new arrangement. She felt the button of her jeans pop open as skilled fingers started to dart below her waist. She saw the surprise, the complete clearing of Nicole’s mind when she realized there was no fabric separating her fingertips from what she wanted most.    
  
“You didn’t…”    
  
It was Waverly’s turn to smirk.   
  
“Why would I wear some pesky piece of fabric that always seems to get in the way?”    
  
Nicole cocked her head to the side as she trailed her fingers into curls. 

“Fuck Waves. So wet already.”   
  
At that Waverly reached down cupping her hand over the outside of Nicole’s crotch and grabbing, her fingers pressing up at the exact place to cause a reaction. “And you’re not?” She questioned with an eyebrow raised.    
  
Two fingers slipped into the sides of the jeans peeling them carefully down Waverly’s legs. She watched Nicole’s tongue dart out wetting her lips. She stopped at the boots helping pull them from Waverly’s feet before finishing and throwing the jeans to the side.    
  
“Are you sure you want to do this here? On the bar?” Waverly asked knowing Nicole had strict rules for what should and should not happen.    
  
“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about taking you right here? How many times I’ve wanted to pull the fire alarm and empty the bar so I could feel you pushing up against me?” She leaned in gently kissing Waverly this time, her thigh slotting perfectly between Waverly’s body adding just enough pressure. “Yes baby. I want this right here with you. On  **_our_ ** bar.”   
  
Waverly went to reach behind her to unclasp the bra. She felt Nicole’s hand stop her movements, as a wicked smile crossed her face. “Oh no, you’re leaving that little show stopper on. When you look down in a minute, all you’re going to see is red.”    
  
Waverly felt Nicole’s lips blaze a trail down her neck, tracing her sternum before working her way to her navel. Her tongue flicking across that before her warm breath was falling against Waverly’s most sensitive area. Waverly’s head fell back against the bar, as she struggled to breath, knowing what came next was going to leave her without air.    
  
She wasn’t wrong. That first exploratory lick had her moaning as her hips jumped at the tip of Nicole’s tongue furiously flicking her clit. Her body slowly lowered back down only to have it happen again. This time she chased Nicole’s tongue, desperate to feel that warmth against her again. Dying to feel more.    
  
“Look at me Waves.”    
  
Nicole’s voice was soft. Waverly opened her eyes, catching the glint from the sequins first before her eyes refocused to the red locks flowing onto her thighs. Nicole’s eyes waited for her to meet them. There was so much love in that look. So much emotion Waverly almost forgot where they were or what they were doing until Nicole’s head dipped. 

Nicole’s eyes remained locked as her lips circled the sensitive bud framing it with the edges of her teeth as her tongue worked it over. Waverly called out Nicole’s name, her body fighting against Nicole’s arm that held her hips down. She felt herself growing wetter and edging closer with each second of attention. Surely Nicole would need to come up for air soon. Surely, she couldn’t hold out much longer.    
  
Then Waverly felt the two fingers lightly flex against her entrance. She barely registered what was about to happen as those same fingers plunged in curling against the front wall, causing her head to snap back. Her eyes closed for just a second before she forced them open, looking to find a sea of red greeting her. She watched as Nicole’s head bobbed just slightly as she changed angles. She watched as her shoulder muscles flexed with each movement. Then her vision faded as Nicole thrusted with reckless abandon. The dual sensations were ripping her body apart on how to react until finally even it froze. Her muscles tensed as her voice cried out.   
  
“Fuck Nicole. Fuck, I’m coming.”   
  
“I know baby.” It was whispered sweetly, but Nicole had a look that was anything but. Waverly knew she shouldn’t be surprised, but somehow when Nicole began to renew the assault on her senses, adding a third finger to stretch her, she was still caught off guard.   
  
Her upper body pushed up as her fingers dug into Nicole’s shoulders, searching for something, anything to ground her. She tugged on Nicole encouraging her to push harder and deeper. She was gloriously rewarded as Nicole’s pace quickened. Her mouth still wrapped around the bud, but gentle this time as to not over stimulate her. Waverly let go with one hand reaching up to the bra squeezing the fabric around her nipple. She didn’t miss how Nicole’s eyes were drawn to the movement. 

She let go of her other hand pushing her breasts above the sequin where dusty nipples were perked up aching to be touched. She grasped both of them, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She let out a gasp at her own touch. Nicole doubled her efforts and in seconds Waverly was quickly falling, her whole body tensing before shaking and falling against the surface of the bar.    
  
The next sensation Waverly registered was Nicole’s kisses, light against her skin as the warmth of her body slid next to Waverly. Only when her breath fell against a perky nipple did Waverly dare open her eyes to watch Nicole take it in gently sucking on it as Waverly carded her fingers through her hair. She took a handful tugging gently until Nicole released and looked up at her.    
  
“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to ride you? Here on this bar?” Waverly asked, her voice still cracking.    
  
Nicole’s eyes lit up once again. “No….”   
  
Waverly simply hummed. “Then maybe it’s time I showed you.”   
  
“But we’d need…” Nicole stopped watching Waverly’s grin widen.   
  
“Maybe you should check the bag. Happy Birthday Nicole.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I line dance? Once upon a time I knew the Boot Scootin' Boogie.
> 
> Am I determined to learn this one? Yes, yes I am
> 
> Will I? I'll figure out enough that tipsy me will think I can do the whole thing. Which my wife will record for all of you wonderful people if I'm dumb enough to attempt it.


End file.
